


Neighbors

by Devilbats



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/M, Flirting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 00:06:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilbats/pseuds/Devilbats





	Neighbors

      You had changed into your long night shirt that came down just barely blow your butt it didn't help that you were taller and had a bigger ass then the model when you got your night shirt. Though It was your favorite thing to wear when you got home and just wanted to relax, and paired it with cute boy shorts that showed a little more cheek then intended. You had left a few buttons done cause let's faces it they couldn't stay button with your bust. But all in all it was your favorite outfit for your little appointment. No one saw you in it but occasionally your best friend.   
        Who was on her way over. She had messaged you earlier about her being dumped and wanted to just have an ice cream and wine with cheesy romance movies. Luckily it's was the weekend so you didn't have to worry about going to work the next day. You got the bottle of wine out as you went to go get two wine glasses. You heard a knock on your door think it was her you walked over to opened it.  But instead of your BFF it was your gorgeous neighbor. He was taller then you, with a runners build, Sharp jaw line that you could just cut yourself on if you touched his face. With waves of sandy blonde hair and Piercings Blue eyes.  He looked like he just got home still being in a all black suit without the jacket or tie. Which you assumed was in his appointment.  As you stared at him, he was looking you up and down in what your were wearing.  You notice him licking his lips before he spoke.  
     " hello my Darling neighbor, I was wondering if I could borrow some sugar? I seem to have run out and do not feel like going out just after getting home." He smiled at you. You had never heard him talk really. But now that you have you never wanted him to stop. He had a smooth British accent. You had to press your thighs together. He was already making you want him to do things to you.   
     "U-um yeah I think I have some. Let me go look for you." You tried to think as well tried to keep yourself composed. You turned on your heels and headed for the kitchen. He thought it best to stay where he was, cause he didn't know if he could keep himself from having you right on the kitchen counter. As he watched you reach up to pull the sugar down, this movement brought your shirt up witch gave him a great view of your ass. Thought he different didn't mind the view when he was looking down at you and your shirt was undone giving him a just a small glimpse of your chest. He had started get aroused then now he was just getting uncomfortable in his already tight trouser pants. You returned with a small container of sugar.  
        "Ah thank you darling. Where are my manners. My name is Tom. Your neighbor obviously." He stuck out his hand to you.  
       "Hello Tom, Mine is y/n." You smiled sweetly shaking his hand. "And your welcome." You were about to say more when your friend showed up Red and puffy from crying though when she saw Tom she smirked.   
        "Well, well Y/n, who is this tall, dark and sexy?" She asked as she slipped past him. Looking him up and down. "I'm y/b/f/n."  
         "I'm Tom, this beautiful woman's neighbor." He never seemed to take his eyes off of you.  Did he just call you beautiful you thought to yourself. But he did notice that your friend was upset about something before she had gotten there. "Well y/n it was lovely to finally meet you and thank you for the sugar. You two have a nice night." Tom stated as he nodded to your friend. You wished him goodnight  as you shut the door.   
        "Oh my did you see that man he had a boner the size of a horse. Well, I wouldn't be surprised you wearing that. Would give me one if I was a guy. God damn that man is easy on the eyes. You need to get on that bull and ride it. You do realize your not leaving anything to the imagination, right. Your best friend was rambling on. It had just hit you on what she was referring about what you had on. Suddenly you felt embarrassed. Turning red as a tomato.    
        "Omg he did not have a boner. And besides what happened to I want to drown my pain in a gallon of ice cream and wine, because "my ass hole boyfriend" just broke up with me." As you Change the subject. Not wanting to think about how good looking that man was let a lone the boner your friend went on about. Luckily for you she took the bait and started on about her now ex. It was a long night. You finally gone to bed after making sure your friend was still alive passed out on the couch.   
        You woke up to laughter coming from your kitchen. Confused you walked out to see what had your friend laughing as soon as you rounded the corner you heard a mans laugh. And there standing in your kitchen was Tom. This time in sweats and a tight T-shirt he looked sexy even if he was just a little sweaty.   
       "There she is" your best friend giggled. "Look who I found knocking on your door." She smirked. You looked between your friend and Tom. You were about to say something when Tom spoke first.  
        " Eheh" he started and all you could think was 'oh god that laugh he is going to be the death of your underwear.' "I just wanted to bring back your container." He was walking towards you now. "And to thank you again for the sugar."   
        "It was no problem. Um. Sorry if we kept you up last night." Was all you could think of to say you felt like you didn't know how to talk to this man.   
        "Don't worry. You didn't." He was standing in front of you now. His gaze sent a shiver down your spine. Shifting you weight as he watched you intently. You heard your friend clear her throat.  "Uh anyways I should go just wanted to make sure you got your container back. I'll see you around y/n." He loved how your name round off tongue.  He said his goodbye to your friend as well she wave back at him   
      "See you around Tom." You waved as you turned your friend. Scowling at her. "You could have told me he was here, so I could have tried not to look like the cast of the walking dead."  
       "And were is the fun in that. Besides he needs to see what you look like first thing in the morning right after a long night of rough sex." She smirked. Yep you wanted to smack the shit eating grin of her face. "Well my dearest friend I em off got to start throwing that sorry excuse of a mans stuff out of my appointment."   
        "Do you need help?" you asked  
         "Nope I think I got this. but will you do me a favorite and for all women everywhere knock on that sex on two legs door rip his clothes off fuck him till you make him beg for more." You scoffed at your friend comment as she waved and walked out the door.  Before you could mustered up a sentence.   
      Weeks past and you had been flirting nonstop every time you two saw each other. It was Saturday morning you had just finished getting shower and dressed for the day you went in the kitchen to make coffee. Walking over to the kitchen sink you as you turned it on. But nothing came out. You just got out of the shower how could there be no water.  You tried again looking under the sink seeing it the water valve was shut off. 30 minutes you gave up trying to figure it. You decided to see if your neighbor was having trouble or maybe he could help you.  Dressed in only yoga pants and a tight white T-shirt  you walked over to his door and knocked. Few seconds later he opened his door only in his boxers. And freshly washed hair like your.   
      "Umm-" you started but was distracted by Tom shirtless and very tight boxer briefs. You may been staring a little to long. He cleared his throat you whipped your head back up eyes widened he caught you staring at his covered cock. You felt your cheek flushed.  
    "I'm sorry." You stumbled over your words. Looking at you hands. "I wanted to know if you could help me, my kitchen sink is not working I'm not sure why. I'm getting water out from the bathroom and not the kitchen. Do you think you could take a look for me? You sweetly asked batting your eyes at him.   
      "Of course Darling, I'll take a look." He without thinking of the fact he didn't know anything about plumbing. "Just let me get dressed and I'll be over in just a minute." You though he could just fix it in his boxers you wouldn't mind. You walked back to your apartment and now all you could think of was how hung Tom was. Again all you could do it push your thighs together at the thought of his cock between your legs. The knock on your door brought you back to reality.  You opened the door to see tom fully clothed in jeans and a t-shirt. God is there nothing that this man looks good in.  
     "Come in Tom." You motioned for him to follow you.  He fallowed closely behind you you stopped in front of the sink which made Tom almost run into you. "I honestly don't know what is wrong." As you turned on the sink to show him no water was coming out.  
    "Humm let me take a look." he said as he crawled under the sink. You hadn't noticed that he brought some tools with him just in case. You Leaned against the island as you watch Tom's lower half. 'I really shouldn't be staring.' You thought to yourself. All you wanted to is straddle his waist while he was under there.  Amongst other things. You had spaced off again staring as you didn't hear Tom call you. "Darling" he said again.  
     "Uhh yes Tom." If only you could see his smirk on his face.  
     "Could you love, hold the Fossett for me?"  
     "Of course. " Smiling to yourself as you moved from the kitchen island placing both feet of either side off his torso. You may have did that on purpose. Grabbed the Fossett to hole or still. Tom was a grinning like a fool when he felt your ankles brush against him. Moments later you felt his body movements between your feet.  And heard him curse under his breath it made you giggle   
     "What's so funny up there?"   
    "Oh nothing." You giggle.  
     "Hum sure." As he twisted the bolt. that's when it all went crazy. All of a sudden there was water everywhere, spraying you but drowning poor Tom. Tom had reacted faster than you did pushing himself out from under the sink, but taking you out in the process as he tried to get up you ended up falling on top of him, both of you soaking wet. The water stopped. Tom had put his arms around your waist holding you there. You looked up at him and started to giggle again. "What's so funny now love?" He trying holding his own chuckle.   
     "Nothing really just that well it looks like we needed another shower, and apparently this time together."  
    "Hmm apparently so." He said with a smirk.  You hadn't realized that his left hand moved up and started to tangle into your hair as he pushed you head forward so your forehead was touching his.   
     "I-um-Tom." You couldn't think as you were cut off when Toms lips crashed on yours. Both of you gasped into the kiss. You hand grabbed ahold of his shoulder and the other pressed against his chest.  It was Tom the broke the kiss.  Resting his forehead on yours again.   
    " I have to say this was not what I had in mind when I wanted you in my arms and kissing you, but it's a good start." He smirked kissing again with more force and passion.


End file.
